trayanpastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lifeless City
Once you wake up the next day, you'll see that alarming sunshine light brighten up your window. You will walk downstairs and approach the kitchen only to find no one there. No parents will be cooking or getting ready for work, not your shy older brother, not even your extravagant and outgoing little sister who would usually shake the three-story house up with her ruckus. Nobody. You would think everybody went to work or school. You ignore this thought, and prepare to go to school. While walking to school, you will notice something conspicuously strange. Not one person will be roaming across the street with their car to work, and no one will walk along the sidewalk; heck, anywhere! You will come to this conclusion as you adjust your eyes to view the whole 360 degrees of the city. Just plain and simple, nobody. At the front doors of the school, you will have a tingling sensation right before you submit yourself inside the front doors. You would then ignore this sensation, just like anybody else. As you walk through the hallways, it looks like as though you've stepped inside an abandoned asylum. Plain old nobody. Even more bizarre, the walls will be covered in what looked like a grimy substance most notably comparable to gasoline, to say the least due to the smell of it. Even further in, you will encounter mysterious objects never seen in your school, as well as cobwebs. A large quantity of time will pass and pass. Furthermore, at some point during your exploration of the seemingly dead school, you will consider arriving home. Later at home, you'd usually cook up dinner, mainly a choice of meat, for your fest. However, all of the meat and vegetables in the fridge will appear rotton, and they are by then. Even fruit, vegetable, and meat conservatives. They will, at an unusual rate, go bad. But hey, you will still have coffee, cheese, bread, and other non-perishable items. Yet, you would still have the hungry feeling just for the exact food that went unexpectedly rotten. Starving will be your primary source of feeling at that time. After fighting your short busrt of hunger, you will decide to go to your local grocry store. Once you enter the grocery store, a most-horrifying stench will compel you to sickness. Your body will uncontrollaby swindle down as if to regurgitate violently. However, your hunger will preservere the sickness. Strangely enough; the same with your house, all of the veggies, fruits, and meats are all rotten to the maximum. You will gasp in horror of the situation. Forcefully, you will yank the door open and run back to your house. Once inside your cold home, you will recieve an urge to rush to your bedroom. You will follow this urge to the extent which it lies, only to discover your dead body peacefully resting upon your bed. Soon after, you will realize that you have died in your sleep yesterday night. This is why nobody will be there wherever you go. Though, one question remains. When will you end up like this? Better not hope tomorrow... Category:Weird Category:Mind-Provoking Category:Reality